Not Nothing! And More!
by raindowgamer
Summary: Derpy was running around pony Ville like no tomorrow, visiting all her friends (well she just had to, traveling through space and all). But will over hearing some pony's hurt her? The one pink and light brown pony was talking to another gray and blue stallion that seemed to be stuck up but who was she to judge!- please review.


Derpy was running around pony Ville like no tomorrow, visiting all her friends (well she just had to, traveling through space and all. Derpy just can't forget just one!) Pinkie pie, apple jack, twilight, fluttershy, RD, rarity, carrot top, the baker and his wife, spike, DJ Pony, Octavia, and everypony else!

It was almost 7, what a day. As she was walking home or the time traveling box the doctor loved oh so much! She overhead some ponies talking about her.

_Why were they talking about her?_

The one pink and light brown pony was talking to another gray and blue stallion that seemed to be stuck upbut who was she to judge, "yes did you see that pony?" the pink one said. "Yes what are with her eyes, she must be mental or something" the blue one said smiling. "ha-ha yes. She look absolutely well like no one care about her"…." Like she was nothing to anyone" the pink one returned. The blue pony stopped and looked at the pink pony "hahahahahahaha, yes, yes she must be nothing or no one." "Poor thing, she must be so lonely!"

"What was her name?" the blue seemed to say wile laughing. "Derpy I think." The pink said "what a dumb founded name, hahaha, I mean it does seem to fit her!" the blue stallion said.

Derpy hearing this was sad but was easily ignored, because she had always been tested so this was nothing new, but still seemed to hurt more than other times. Thinking what had just happened over.

_Nothing, no one ha! I saved many worlds and the universe! No one, nothing! _

Derpy walked into the Blue box, she saw the doctor and said with happy charm "hello, I'm home!" She set down the bag of food for the muffins she was going to make for the doctor and herself.

**See you may not know this but every time the doctor heard that voice he blushed and became worried that he would make a fool of himself. So he would say something in his head that was too no the most embarrassing thing he could say **_**ok don't worry you are the doctor, the doctor and the saver!**_ **Now back to the story!**

"I'm in here Drepy!" the doctor said, looking up from his work.

"Doctor I think I will make some muffins later. Ok?"

"English muffins?"

"NO!" Derpy said mad

The doctor watched he leave, and had the best idea ever he will make the muffins! Yes so he started out!

"What could go wrong?"

Derpy look at the mirror, looked and looked, and saw nothing. Nothing "cool" Nothing "pretty" Nothing, nothing at all. But still she smiled as soon as she smelled of burning, than the doctor called her name "Derpy!" she smiled "coming!"

Drepy laughed "doctor, really?"

"Yes! Help" the doctor yelled

The doctor face black with smoke, laughed as Derpy washed his face. Derpy look at his face and redden, as soon as she was done. She stated to remake the muffins he had sadly fail to make. She soon began to think.

_Why had she liked the doctor? He was odd, very odd. But smart, kind, and well CUTE! Me clumsier than anything! And not pretty, smart, uncool, and and. _

"**Not good enough!" **Derpy yelled. After know what she did just now, she was as red as, as well red!

_Ohhhh god. What if the doctor. Ohhhh ohhhh._

As she thinking, the doctor walked into the room. He look at the red mare. Her face red wile mixing the muffins. He smiled before saying anything, but something stop him a, a tear falling from Derpy's face. What? Why? Crying? The doctor thought.

"Derpy?"

Derpy looked up wiping the tears

"Y…yes?"

"Are you ok?"

She had a smile on her face and then a frown. She broke, crying. The doctor ran to her from across the room and grab her. Her tears wet his fur, Derpy holding on to the doctor as if he was her last hope.

He took her as she was Eyes and all. No she was not pretty, smart, selfish and nothing. Nothing was in her mind, _Nothing. _She had been laughed at, made fun of, called names; one of the names was nothing. When she was a filly "stupid" as a teen "retarded" and earlier "nothing" this name that had stuck in her mind. She has never known why it stuck it just did 'nothing' she had wondered why but always came to the same thing to be nothing to everyone would make her lonely, well more than she was. But something stopped her from thinking on about this.

"Derpy? What's wrong?" the doctor said

"Tell me. Why am I alone?" Derpy said with worry.

"You're not"

Two words had seemed to fix everything, she was more than nothing, and she had meant something to someone. This had stopped her crying and almost killed her at the same time her face red, and heart jumping! 'You're not' how had these two words fix everything, till this day she has never known why but they gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

The Doctor thinking of things to say, but came to the right thing to say. Something that he felt he needed to say.

"Derpy please stop crying it pains me to see you like this!"

This made her come back to reality. She was hugging the doctor, and HE WAS HUGGING HER BACK! She blushed and backed away from the doctor, wiping her eyes. She said "thank you."

This not only surprised the doctor but made him blush. One he had not known why she was crying but stopped without trying. This made him happy and not so lonely because she was lonely with him, and that made her and the doctor closer.

"Well he may not love me, but I'm not alone" she said looking in the mirror.

_Maybe, we feel the same? Problem not, I may not alone but I still think I may be not good enough. Oh well, I can still dream. _

But little did she know he was in love with her eyes and all.

She found herself lying in her room. How had she got here? The doctor must have. She jumped up, and walked into the main room. Looking for the doctor to say thank you to him. But he was no were to be found. So she went out to pony Ville, leaving a note for him.

As she was out and about she saw the doctor! She started to walk forward to him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well, I'm just taking a walk." He said

"Oh, really?" said Derpy looking at the basket he was carrying.

"Ha-ha, well you got me. I got you muffins from the corner to cheer you up" he said looking down

"Oh." Derpy recalling what happened the day before, Then blushing she said "sorry, Ha-ha"

"It's ok." He said

"By the way, what happened?" he broke the ice.

"um…well." Derpy started

The water gates opined and everything spilled out, childhood, teen years, and yesterday, her whole life almost. After she was done he got up and told her to follow him. She did not know why but had a feeling that something was going down.

**See the doctor had seemed to know the ponies that had called her nothing and no one, you see the doctor went to many parties to study the ponies and saw evil name calling ponies! So he know where they are staying.**

The doctor pulling her to the ponies sitting in a fancy café, who were talking and you could tall making fun of other ponies. He stomped up to the table and went off like a bomb.

"Is this them!?"He yelled pointing at them.

"Um…doctor you are making a scene."

"Derpy is this THEM?" he was mad!

"Yes." Derpy said

The pink pony said "would you please tell us what you need!"

Then he stated "Do you think you are better than everypony?"

"No!" the blue stallion said.

"OH, really? So it's ok that you called this pony nothing?"

"Well." The pink pony started

"You are stupid, and clueless, thinking that somepony is worthless. This makes you the most stupid pony ever." The doctor went on "she is the most fun filled, happy, can make your day pony, and if you can't see that. YOU ARE BLIND!" than he dragged Derpy away for the two ponies staring in disbelief.

It had started raining, Derpy's mane was wet, dripping wet. Soon they were under a tree in pony Villas Park. Panting the doctor said "you all right?"

"I can't believe that you did that!" Said Derpy

"That was awesome!" Derpy smiled

The doctor's heart filled with joy. His face red, and smile ear to ear. Derpy's face seemed to be painted with red paint, but the Doctor didn't want to make her more embarrassed so he forgot that her face was red as red.

"Thanks, Doctor." Derpy said looking at the ground

"Oh it was nothing Derpy, anything for you!" The doctor replied

"No, it's not nothing, It's everything to me."

The doctor smiled looking at her with a look that Derpy can't pin point, but it seemed to be like worried, happy, caring, longingly, and this one was odd like well like um liking a look of liking? No, no that's not it. Oh well she moved her mind on other things like, getting home!

"Doctor let's get going I don't want you caching the flu!" Derpy said

"ok!"

And they went home to that lovely blue box. They dried off, and started off to bed. See the Doctor did not have a 'bed' so when the thunder went BOOM; he was scared and well ran to Derpy's room.

"DERPY!" the Doctor cried

"Y…yes?" she replied

"can I um sl….wh….u?" he said

"what?"

"can I sle….with….yo?"

"Doctor just tell me!"

BOOM! "Can I sleep with you?" he said

"huh? What? Fine." Derpy said with sleepiness

Drepy was red, and hot. She was scared too. BOOM!

Derpy let out whimper, this made the Doctor worried so he did the unspeakable he wrapped his arms around her. Derpy was blushing! And he could feel her hot skin. Soon they feel asleep, and they could both say it was the best sleep ever though they would never say that it was.

Derpy awoke to see Doctor Face to Face.

"ahhhhhhh!"

The Doctor awoke

"ahhhhhh!"

And they fell off the bed, the doctor tangled in the sheets And Derpy with pillows falling with her.

**What a way to start a day! **

After that Derpy went to go to the market to get some fresh fruits. As she was doing so Pinkie pie show up out of nowhere, how this happens, well she's pinkie so moving on.

"Derpy! Can you help me with the bakery? Please! Please?" pinkie said wile jumping up and down.

"Um…." Derpy was trying to think if it was her day of? Ah yes the doctor said 'come back here at 3, and well look at that its only 10. So it will be ok!

"all right. What do you need help with?"

"I need you to bake your super upper yummy muffins!" before Derpy could say anything pinkie was dragging her to the bakery.

"Ok all start and you go get me some brown sugar flowers from Zecora's" said pinkie

**The flower they are speaking of is Derpy's supper secret ingredient!**

Derpy started off to the everfree forest. The soft wind blowing in her main, the cool fall wind.

_What a nice day! I hope the Doctor is ok, alone and all. What if he was fighting and was hurt! And I'm not there! Oh no! Wait he is THE DOCTOR! He will be fine. Ha-ha what am I worried about! Oh I'm here!_

Knock! Knock!

"Coming! My Friend!" Zecora continued "Derpy I have not seen you in the sky! What do you need some wild rye?"

" Oh, no, no I need some brown sugar flowers. " Derpy said walking in.

"oh, brown sugar flowers! By the way why are you in town?"

"Pinkie pie wants me to help her make some of my muffins."

"Here have some tea, tell me how you and the stallion you flee with almost every day are?"  
"Oh!" Derpy blushed "he's name is the Doctor and well…"

"You like him?" Zecora sad with a smile and no rhyme.

"Yes… No I…I don't feel I'm good enough for him." Derpy sighed.

Derpy had just drank he last drop, and Zecora took the cup and looked into it

"Ah, you have been wrong! So long you have been with only yourself. Open your eyes you have broken yourself using your own words! "Zecora finished

Derpy sighed "you are right!" "I'm perfect, just being myself!"

"Yes!" Zecora placed the flowers in Derpy's bag " you better get going, the wind is a blowing!"

Later Derpy and pinkie had finish and Derpy took two home.

"I'm home!" Derpy said in a sing song tone.

**See the doctor was asleep and now awoken by the loveliest Derp voice ever! As he would say. 'Wink' 'wink'. BACK TO THE STORY!**

Derpy found the Doctor and gave him the muffin from her bag.

"You must be hungry. Here!" Derpy smiled waiting for him to eat it.

"wow this is good!" the doctor smiled

"so what you need me for?" Derpy added

"nothing. Why?"

"You said be back here a 3."

"oh! Yes. It was nothing."

"Really?" Derpy smirked .

The Doctor blushed "fine you got me! I was going to make dinner for you but look!" he pointed to the kitchen with his hoof

Smoke and a fire extinguisher laying on the floor.

"Hahahhahahahahahahahhahaha I'm ha-ha sorry but really how?" Derpy said holding back all the laughter she could.

"Why don't we just go to the café?" Derpy said still snickering

"Ok?" the doctor said frowning

After dinner Derpy and the Doctor got a distress call.

"Derpy! Let's go!" the Doctor yelled.

"all right!" Derpy blushed

**The end.**

**For now I mean! **

_This was Derpy_

**And this was me (not a narrator)**

* * *

**hope you liked it!**

**tell what you think! **


End file.
